Love of a Werewolf
by Fang3
Summary: Warning Slash! This is a result of to much coffee, alot of sugar and far to much boredom. It's based around the cutest couple Hogwarts has ever seen. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. It's pretty cute and fluffy so Please Read and Reveiw!


I run as fast as I can. The short intakes of breath sting the back of my throat. My heart feels capable of beating right out of my scarred chest. My mind is buzzing with horrific thoughts and memories. No. The tree, my goal. It is getting further away. Out of the grasp of my pale hands. I reach out for it again and it's gone. A ray of silver light streams through the There is a tingling sensation brewing in the lower part of my spine. It's gradually racing upwards towards my head and controlling my mind. A ripping and tearing noise. Screams. It burns in way indescribable.  
  
*** Remus Lupin. A tortured sole. He lies on deep crimson silk sheets. The curtains drawn tightly around his bed. Tossing and turning, he yells and calls out to someone in his sleep. His pale skin contrasts with the darkness of the cushions in which his head in laid upon. His fists are clenched tightly. One hand has hold of his brown hair and is tearing through it. Silent crystal tears are rolling down his colourless, pasty cheeks. The scars on his neck and body are strangely visible in the faint light. Wounds recreated all over.  
  
He sits bolt up right in bed. Hands covering his face, he does what he had vowed never to do again. Cries. Too much to take. The peaceful sleeping pattern he once had is gone and long forgotten. Insomnia maybe taking over or something along those lines. Mentally, he curses himself for acting like such a pathetic sole. Why Remus? So innocent and fragile. Yes fragile is definitely a word often used in his description. As if he was made of the finest china known to man kind. Who would do such a thing to such a feeble individual. An enemy. The dark Lord himself.  
  
The curtains surrounding his bed are ripped open. A taller mans body is illuminated in the light projected into the room through the smoke like clouds. The silhouetted figure grabs Remus by the shoulders and shakes him violently. Remus' cries are deceased. Long jet-black robes billow out from behind the man. He brushes away the whisks of hair from Remus' face. The man flicks on the lamp on the bedside table and his facial features are now visible. Deep dark, entrancing whirlpool like eyes. Slightly sun kissed skin. He takes off his Cloak that is trimmed in a perfectly straight Gold lining. A golden shimmer is cast upon the blackness of the cloak. Maybe it is the tears tricking Remus' eyes but he sees survival in this man.  
  
The cloak is wrapped around Remus as are a pair of strong arms. The man holds Remus tightly and talks to him softly in his smooth voice. His raven black, shoulder length hair is tossed over his shoulder and cascades down his back.  
  
"Remus. You're Ok. I Promise. You were just dreaming. Please, try to calm down." The voice pleads with him. Remus' sobs are muffled in the stranger's chest. The embrace tightens around him and eventually the tears subside.  
  
"You're ok. I won't leave you. Ever. I'll always be here for you." Remus' mind is still buzzing from the dream. How could he drag this man into this mess with him?  
  
"Remus. I'll always be here. I won't leave you." This Mess. His life. That's the price to pay for being bitten. A lifetime of sorrow. Everything out of reach. Everything lying right in front of you but so far away. What do you expect if on one night your life is turned around? One night you're bitten by a werewolf. The same night everyone around you disowns you. You are a disgrace. Pathetic. Scum. Not everyone is as lucky to find his or her true Love.  
  
"Thank you Sirius" Remus mumbles into the stranger's chest.  
  
"I love you Remus." The voice replies and lips trail tiny kisses down Remus' cheek.  
  
"Love you too Sirius Black" Remus replies and catches the lips with his own. Another silent tear rolls down his cheek. A tear of happiness for once. Remus clings to the others mans chest. Afraid that if he lets go Sirius will leave him. Be gone forever. He takes a calming breath and every worry is forgotten and he can finally enjoy the feel of his lovers embrace. A tear. Pain. Torture. Love. 


End file.
